Lovely couple, , ,
by HanaYuki 'CeliAra' Aiko
Summary: tau kan kalian? ada banyak banget pair umum yang ada di naruto? ya ini dia..beberapa pair naruto yang dicampur dalem satu fic...walaupun disini ada pair yang lebih menonjol... warning : gajelas...abal...saya ga tulis pair utama, no flame...RnR please?


**A/N : ung…ini sebenernya Cuma iseng-iseng buat. Ini dibuat samaan pas buat Complicated Love! Dan beberapa fic laen. -bngga-  
**

**Pairing: banyak banget pair awal…and…itu bukan pair utama…XP**

**Genre :Romance yang gajelasbanget…XP Humor juga ga terlalu nonjol.**

**Setting: after battle with itachi…(tau kan? yg itachi mati itu…^^)**

**Warning : OOc banyak.. um, agak Ngawur jalan critanya..modern setting! XP

* * *

**

**~Lovely Couple~**

**-Sasuke POV-**

Tep … tep …tep ..

Langkahku terasa berat sekali… kau tau kenapa?

Karna aku telah membunuhnya, seorang yang tersisa dari keluargaku. Kakak yang menyayangiku. Itachi Uchiha.

Tap tap tap..

Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju kamar penginapan.

'Ah.. yang lain belum datang? Baguslah!' batinku tanpa sadar.

Tau kenapa aku bersyukur mereka belum datang? Karna saat tak ada oranglah aku bisa bebas menangis. Mengeluarkan air mata yang dari tadi mati-matian kutahan.

Yah, aku mulai menangis. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aneh kan menangisi orang yang mati ditangan kita sendiri? Ya, memang.

**-Sasuke POV end-**

'_Sasuke..' _seseorang memanggil namaSasuke.

"Si-siapa?" tanya Sasuke, takut kalau teamnya sudah kembali. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah dan rapuh dihadapan para bawahannya.

Tidak ada seorangpun disana. Kosong.

'_Sasuke, ini aku…'_ seru suara tadi. Mirip suara seseorang yang dikenal baik olehnya.

"A-aniki? Itachi-nii?" seru Sasuke melihat bayangan kakaknya yang berada satu meter di depannya. Melayang.

'_Sudah lama aku tak mendapat panggilan aniki atau nii-san darimu , yah?'_ jawab orang,…err, arwah tadi yang bernama Itachi.

"A-apa ini? Khayalanku?" seru Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Bukan, kok! Aku ini benar-benar disini!" _seru arwah Itachi.

"Ta-tapi kan, aku… bukannya kau sudah mati ditanganku?" seru Sasuke masih tidak percaya.

"_Yah, begitulah… Sasuke, aku ini cuma arwah…" _ seru Itachi sambil duduk di kasur Sasuke.

"A-apa? Aku tidak percaya!" seru Sasuke masih dengan wajah bodoh.

"_Ayolah, percaya saja! Huh, kau sudah mengetahui masa laluku ya? Madara sialan…"_ gumam Itachi kesal.

"Maaf…" desis Sasuke pelan.

"_Apa?"_ tanya Itachi yang tadi tidak mendengar ucapan adiknya.

"_Sasuke, maaf… waktuku hampir habis… bisakah aku meminta sesuatu?" _ tanya Itachi.

"Katakan saja.. ku coba lakukan.." jawab Sasuke.

"_Jangan hancurkan Konoha, adikku… kembalilah ke desa itu.. teman-temanmu menunggumu.." _seru Itachi lembut.

"Tapi, orang-orang desa itu telah-" perkataan pemuda bungsu dari Uchiha itu terpotong.

"Tolong, itu saja kok…" seru Itachi pelan. "Dan jangan lupa, team Taka-mu itu peduli denganmu… jangan kau jadikan alat.." serunya lagi sambil perlahan menghilang mulai dari ujung kaki hingga pundak.

"MAAF, KAK! Uuh… aku benar-benar minta maaf… dulu aku tidak mengerti… aku egois.." teriak Sasuke sedetik setelah Itachi meninggalkannya dengan sebuah senyum.

Tok..tok…tok..

"Masuk!" seru Sasuke dari dalam.

KREEEK…

"Sasuke, kau berteriak? Ada apa?" tanya pemuda berambut oranye. Juugo.

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa.. panggil Suigetsu dan Karin. Aku.. akan merubah rencana perjalanan kita!" perintah Sasuke halus.

"Baiklah!" seru Juugo. Tak lama, Juugo kembali bersama pemuda berambut biru keperakan dan wanita berambut merah. Suigetsu dan Karin.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengubah tujuan?" tanya Suigetsu tidak terima.

"Ada masalah, Sasuke?" tanya Karin.

""Haha.. tidak ada.. aku, hanya merindukan Konoha.." Sasuke tertawa pelan. Kini ia tak peduli lagi akan _image_-nya di mata semua orang.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Dan apa ? kau rindu Konoha?" tanya semua team Taka.

"Ya. Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Bagaimana dengan kami?" tanya Karin kecewa.

"Itu terserah kalian… mau ikut denganku atau hidup sendiri?" tanya Sasuke.

"Emm, aku…aku akan hidup sendiri.. belajar atau tinggal di gunung mungkin asyik?" seru Juugo.

"Aku ikut denganmu!" seru Suigetsu dan Karin berbarengan.

"Apa? Kau pergi sendiri saja sana!" seu Karin tidak terima.

"Sesukaku!" jawab Suigetsu acuh tak acuh.

"Baik.. Cukup! Kalian berdua ikut denganku! Juugo, kau mau ke pegunungan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab Juugo.

-Time skip—

Perjalanan menuju Konoha.

"Sasuke, apa kau benar-benar ingin kembali? Kenapa?" tanya Suigetsu. Sementara Karin hanya menunduk.

"Emm… ya, aku juga tidak tahu.. aku ingin menuruti kata-kata orang itu.." jawab Sasuke.

"Oh..begitu ya.. dan, Karin? Biasanya kan kau yang paling cerewet? Kenapa diam?" tanya manusia air itu setengah mengejek pada wanita di sebelahnya.

"Huh.." Karin hanya mendengus. Suigetsu angkat bahu.

"Kita sampai!" seru Sasuke.

"K-kau? Uchiha..!" seru Genma yang kebetulan menjaga gerbang.

"Kenapa? Aku kesini ingin pulang.." jawab Sasuke.

Tep.. tep.. tepp..

'Eh? Dia? Mungkin kah..' batin Sasuke.

"Teme?" tanya seorang ninja berambut duren. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

"Dobe… huh!" seru Sasuke jengkel.

"Kenapa kau kesini? Tidak punya rumah, eh? Sudah menghabisinya?" ejek Naruto.

"Diam kau! Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi.." ancam Sasuke kesal.

"Sasuke-kun! Kembalilah ke Konoha." Seru gadis berambut pink. Sakura.

"Sakura?" pipi Sasuke bersemu merah melihat teman se-timnya yang cantik.

"Kembali saja ke Konoha.." pinta gadis itu.

"Hn.." kata Sasuke menatap Genma dan Naruto yang hanya nyengir ala bajing.

Sasuke melangkah diikuti Karin dan Suigetsu yang berjalan di belakangnya. Karin menatap wajah bahagia Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura ketika mengetahui team mereka kini lengkap.

"Wah, temannya Sasuke ya?" tanya Sakura menatap Karin dan Suigetsu.

"Wah, kayaknya lebih bisa di sebut bawahan deh.." jawab Suigetsu menatap Sasuke sinis dibalas deathglare ala Uchiha.

"Oh, ahahah.." Tawa Sakura terdengar seperti tawa orang jahat yang baru saja menang ditelinga Karin.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Sakura pada Karin

"Ka-Karin.." jawab Karin kesal.

**KARIN POV**

'Kenapa gadis pink ini malah menawarkan persahabatan? Tidak tahukan dia kalau aku ini saingannya?' pikirku.

'Kenapa Suigetsu baka menatapku begitu?' tanya Karin dalam hati melihat Suigetsu yang menatapnya dengan pandangan teduh yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan, walau tadi hanya 2-3 detik saja.

**END OF KARIN POV **

"Aku Sakura! Salam kenal!" seru Sakura riang sambil tersenyum.

'Gak nanya!' batin Karin sebal.

"Ke Ichiraku ramen yuk! Aku traktir kalian untauk merayakan kembalinya sahabat kita!" seru Naruto riang sambil merangkul pundak Sasuke yang hanya mendengus.

"Heh, dobe… kau terlalu terobesesi dengan makanan itu…" seru Sasuke.

"Baiklah!" sambut Sakura ceria.

Mereka berjalan menuju ke Ichiraku ramen . naruto yang kebetulan bertemu dengan Hinata yang sedang jalan-jalan di taman Konoha segera mengajaknya bergabung.

Jadilah Naruto berjalan sejajar dengan Hinata yang sejak tadi sudah mau pingsan. Sasuke berjalan dengan Sakura dan Suigetsu berjalan dengan wanita yang membuatnya BT sepanjang jalan. Karin.

"Kau… terlalu fokus ke satu objek, Karin." Seru Suigetsu pelan tanpa ada nada mengejek.

Karin hanya mendengus sebal, tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia heran dengan kata-kata Suigetsu yang terkesan jengkel daripada menasehati.

"Apa ,maksudmu, Suigetsu?" tanya Karin heran.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu…kalau tidak mau dengar ya sudah.." jawab Suigetsu santai.

Karin menatap Suigetsu lama. Sebenarnya Karin paling tidak suka diceramahi, tapi entah kenapa kata-kat Suigetsu tadi malah membuatnya heran.

"Aku.. tidak ikut makan ,Sasuke.." seru Suigetsu tiba-tiba, menurunkan tangannya yang disilangkan dibelakang kepala.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan… mengenal desa ini lebih dalam.." jawab Suigetsu.

"Kita mungkin masih dipandang musuh.. jangan macam-macam sebelum aku melapor kepada hokage, Suigetsu." Sasuke mengingatkan. Tapi, peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar kan?

"Karin ikut bersamaku.. mungkin dia bisa membantuku.." tambah Suigetsu menatap Karin yang kini terlihat amat sangat jengkel.

"Ya , Karin? Kau ikut bersama Suigetsu?" tanya Sasuke pada Karin yang masih menunduk kesal.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke! Aku tunggu kalian di dekat kantor…kantor hokage kan?" tanya Suigetsu sambil menunjuk kantor yang berada di seberang tempat mereka berdiri.

"Ya, baiklah.." jawab Sasuke akhirnya. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan Suigetsu dan Karin disitu. Karin hendak menyusul Sasuke langsung di cekal oleh Suigetsu.

"Mau kemana, heh? Aku sudah bilang pada Sasuke bahwa kau ikut denganku..!" seru Suigetsu kesal dan dongkol.

"Tapi aku tak ingat aku bilang setuju!" balas Kari bete.

Suigetsu menarik lengan Karin cepat dan menyeretnya ke taman latihan Konoha. Karin sebenarnya bingung. Kenapa Suigetsu bisa berjalan dikota sebesar ini dan tidak salah jalan?

Untungnya, selama perjalanan Karin tidak berteriak minta tolong. Kalau ia melakukan itu, bisa-bisa Suigetsu habis dikeroyok satu kota sekarang.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini, baka? Dan kenapa kau tahu jalan disini?" tanya Karin sumpek, jengkel dan dongkol.

"Hmm… aku memang sebenarnya sudah tahu tentang daerah sini… aku pernah dibawa kesini dulu oleh guruku.. orang tuaku mati terbunuh juga oleh ninja dari desa ini.." jawab Suigetsu tanpa beban sedikitpun.

"Uhm, maaf.. aku tidak tahu kalau-" perkataan wanita berambut merah itu terputus.

"Kau memang tidak tahu… memangnya kapan aku memberitahumu?" tanya Suigetsu ambil menatap langit.

"Huft.. lalu kenapa kau membawaku kesini..?" tanya Karin penasaran. Samar-samar ia mendegar suara seorang pemuda cempreng yang tadi bersamanya , Suigetsu, Sasuke dan Sakura. Pastinya, itu suara Naruto.

"Hn, nanti kesini lagi… ada apa dengan bocah duren itu? Ayo kita kesana.." jawab Suigetsu menarik tangan Karin lagi berlari sampai asal suara itu. Sementara Karin hanya menggerutu dibelakang Suigetsu.

Suigetsu dan Karin sampai pada asal suara itu, didepan patung 5 hokage, benar saja Naruto ada disana, diatas patung hokage keempat. Suigetsu dan Karin bergabung bersama Sasuke, Sakura dan Hinta yang ada disekitar sana.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan si dobe itu?" seru Sasuke kesal sekaligus heran.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" pekik Hinata yang sudah cemas akan pacar yang baru jadian dengannya itu 3 bulan.

"HAI! SEMUA PENDUDUK DESA INI! AKU MAU KALIAN SEMUA JADI SAKSI! LANGSUNG SAJA YA?" semua mata memandang Naruto heran tapi hanya mangut-mangut saja.

"HINATA-CHAN! KAU MAU TIDAK BERTUNANGAN DENGANKU? MENURUTKU PACARAN TIDAK PERLU TERLALU LAMA!" teriak naruto dengan toa ditangannya.

Semua penduduk yang berada disekitar situ bertepuk tangan dengan meriahnya dan menatap kearah Hinata dengan penuh harapan menerina Naruto.

Wajah Hinata memerah lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Semua orang disana langsung bertepuk tangan lagi. Naruto turun dari patung itu dan langsung berlari menuju Hinata.

"Te-terima kasih, Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto senang langsung memeluk Hinata.

"Perlu bantuan? Aku akan bantu menyiapkan acaranya jika perlu!" seru Ino dan Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Tunggu dulu.. bisa tidak jadi double party?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba jadi terasa gatal. (o.O'')

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada lagi yang sekalian mau tunangan ?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Umm.. ATTENTION, PLEASE!" teriak Sasuke dengan toa yang tadi dibawa Naruto. (sok inggris).

Semua mata lagi-lagi memandang herang kearah mereka. Terutama kearah Sasuke.

"Um…MAUKAH KAU TUNANGAN DENGANKU? SAKURA HARUNO?" teriak Sasuke dengan OOCnya menatap Sakura yang cengok.

"Ya!" seru Sakura senang dan ia berpelukan dengan Sasuke seperti acara anak-anak…telletubies.

"Ya ampun, kalian nekat sekali ya…" seru seorang pemuda berambut bata dengan seorang pemudi rambut coklat disampingnya. Gaara dan Matsuri.

"Iya, tau deh udah tunangan…" dengus Naruto jengkel dilompati oleh sahabatnya sendiri yang bahkan lebih muda beberapa bulang darinya. (?)

"Eh, gue ga tau? Selamat yang, Gaara!" seru Sasuke menyalami Gaara. Sementara yang disalami Cuma nyengir ala bajing.

"Selamat, dan salam kenal.." Suigetsu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Gaara dan Matsuri.

"Makasih ya.. Sasuke, tentang Itachi…" Gaara memutuskan omongannya dan menarik Sasuke agak menjauh.

"Kau serius untuk membunuhnya…" bisik Gaara pada Sasuke. Sasuke sebenarnya agak malas membicarakan kakaknya yang tewas ditangannya sendiri itu.

"Yah, dia membunuh seluruh keluargaku kan? aku menembakkan peluru tepat dijantungnya….sebenarnya aku menyesal.." Sasuke melirik kearah teman-temannya yang menatap mereka curiga.

"Yah, sabarlah… Sasuke, toh masih ada kami.. Sakura juga menerimamu bukan?" tanya Gaara berusaha menghibur sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

"Iya, terima kasih…" jawab Sasuke sambil kembali pada teman-temannya.

Suigetsu menatap teman-teman barunya itu dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Sebenarnya mereka ini punya malu tidak sih? Ngelamar ceweknya didepan orang-orang banyak begitu…?

"Ada pertunjukan lain? Kalau tidak aku akan melanjutkan jalan-jalan isengku..?" tanya Suigetsu bosan, ia melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Hahahaha….. sudah sana pergi.." seru Sasuke sambil tertawa. Sepertinya ia tahu arti sebenarnya dari jalan-jalan iseng itu.

Suigetsu berjalan agak cepat menuju taman latihan tadi, diikuti Karin dibelakangnya tanpa disuruh. Suigetsu tersenyum melihat Karin yang mengikutinya, walaupun dia tahu Karin tidak bira melihatnya.

**KARIN POV  
**

'Sasuke… dia benar-benar mencintai Sakura… kenapa aku masih mengharapkan Sasuke? Dan apa yang mau diberitahu oleh Suigetsu-baka ditaman tadi? Kenapa juga aku mengikuti orang ini? '

**KARIN POV END.**

Karin dan Suigetsu samapi ditaman latihan Konoha itu. Suigetsu membalikan badan menghadap Karin. Dia melihat Karin yang menundukan kepalanya, suigetsu tau kenapa.

"Sasuke, kau masih memikirkan Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu tepat pada sasaran.

Karin tidak menjawab pertanyaan manusia didepannya. Karna dia tahu , Suigetsu mengetahui jawabannya.

"Dia tidak pantas untukmu. . ." seru Suigetsu pelan. Karin mengangkat wajahnya dan membelalakan mata. Setahu gadis itu, dialah yang tidak pantas untuk Sasuke.

"Karna. . .sebenarnya. . ." Suigetsu menggantungkan kata-katanya. Membuat Karin bingung sendiri. Baru disadari gadis itu, dia hanya berdua ditaman yang berisi pohon jarang-jarang ini bersama pemuda yang membuatnya kesal seumur hidup. Ya, bersama Suigetsu.

**_-_00o00_-_**

**Gyaha! Tadinya Cuma maubikin oneshot!**

**Kenapa jadi multichappie gne?**

**Yasudlah… jangan mikir macem-macen tentang sui-karin td! ==''**

**Bertambah deh beban saya menyelesaikan fic ini…**

**Okelah… MIND TO REVIEW? NO FLAME, PLIS? o.O"**


End file.
